


Struggling Student Needs New Prada

by Canonobsessedfangirl



Series: Brown Eyed!Larry Daley [1]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Lanicky is a ship in this universe but it might not appear in this fic so untagged, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, ahk's a baby slut there's weed it's funny pls read, other characters will show up from time to time but not main enough to tag, who tf spells sacagawea as sacajawea on natm fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canonobsessedfangirl/pseuds/Canonobsessedfangirl
Summary: Ahkmen, a 23 year old Egyptology student, has not worked a day in his life.But when his parents decide to cut him off in order for him to become a little more independent, Ahk takes matters into his own hands and becomes a sugar baby looking for a wealthy client.Enter Larry.A self-made CEO with more money to spend than he even knows what to do with. Divorced, depressed, and drunk,  he ends up on seeking arrangements, scheduling a date with one certain gorgeous Egyptian man. Larry used to think happiness couldn't be bought, but will Ahk change his mind?natm sugar baby/sugar daddy human au.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! Finally- the first chapter! we are really excited about finally posting it and we hope you enjoy it as well.  
> Smut is marked with ~ at the beggining and end.

-09\19\16-

"And I'll have the red curry duck." Ahk said as the waiter took his menu.

"Certainly, sir." The waiter--Dev, his name tag read--flashed him a smile before walking away, and Ahk couldn't help but watch his rather nice figure retreat. _Hmmm….wonder what time he gets off work…maybe I can slip my number in his--_

"Ahem." A clearing throat interrupted his thought. Ahk turned forward and found his mother looking pointedly at him, with a slight smirk on her face. "Something interesting, Ahkmen?"

_Whoops. _"No, nothing….nothing in particular." Ahk pushed up his sweater sleeve to check his watch. An argyle sweater and an brown leather watch. Two items he normally would never have worn, but both were gifts from his parents. It wasn't that they were ugly per se, they just weren't anything like Ahk's usual style (which consisted mainly of crop tops and various shiny accessories).__

It was almost funny to him. When Ahk had come out as gay before starting college his parents were very accepting of him, even defending him against some of his less tolerant family members. Yet his wardrobe was something they never warmed up to, always saying he needed longer shorts and to just "tone everything down a bit".

"…Ahk? Ahk, are you listening?" His father's voice pulled him out of his head, and Ahk noticed he was speaking in Arabic now. _Calling me 'Ahk…speaking in Arabic…this can't be good. _Ahk thought to himself. They were obviously preparing him for some sort of bad news. Shit.__

His parents exchanged a quick look.

Uh oh. That was not a good look. That was the same look they shared when they told Ahk his cat 'ran away' as a kid. It was the same look they shared when they told Kah they were sending him to boarding school.

In short, nothing good has ever come from That Look.

"Ahk, we just want to start telling you how much your mother and I love you, and how proud of you we are." Merenkahre said. Shepseheret reached across the table and grasped Ahk's hand, running her thumb over the back of it. "So very proud." She said, and her voice was so full of love that Ahk couldn't help but smile.

His father flashed a tight-lipped smile and placed a hand on Shepseheret's shoulder. She pulled back her outstretched arm; Ahk instantly felt his guard raise back up. "Yes, and it is because we love you that we have decided to…give you a chance to establish yourself more." Merenkahre continued.

"'Establish myself more'? What exactly does that mean?" Ahk's brow furrowed. _Seriously what did that mean? _His father sighed, and his mother quickly spoke up. "Ahk, this isn't because we don't care about you or want you to struggle. Not at all! It's just that…well, you've been in school for over five years now, and you've recently turned twenty-three. We know that your education is the most important thing right now, and of course we would continue to pay for that, but--"__

"Wait what? What do you mean, 'continue to pay'? Like. I thought that was the plan right?" Ahk laughed nervously, really hoping this conversation wasn't building up to what he thought it was.

His mother swallowed anxiously. "Well, Ahk, yes that is the plan but the thing…well the thing is--"

"Your mother and I are cutting you off."

Well. Shit.

There it was.

"Cutting me off? As in what like," Ahk blinked furiously, hating that tears were already forming in his eyes. "No more money? For anything?" This could not be happening. He and Wea were supposed to go to Coachella next year, how was he going to afford that now? Oh god, how was he going to afford clothes? Or weed? Or anything?

"No, we are not cutting you off entirely!" Shepseheret said hurriedly, giving Merenkahre a dirty look. "We're just…we're only going to be paying your essentials from now on."

Ahk's father pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, Shep, we talked about this. We are paying for college, and college only." He looked at Ahk. "Son, I know this seems like the end of the world, but you will thank us for this in the long run."

He couldn't believe this. Ahk couldn't believe this. What kind of parents did this? Just…just financially abandoned their own child?

"No." He said under his breath.

"What was that, son?"

"No." Ahk said, much louder.

His parents looked around the restaurant quickly, and that's when it hit Ahk…

"So, what? Thought you could bring me to a nice crowded restaurant, thinking all these people would prevent me from making a scene?" He said, pushing his chair back and standing up. A few people turned their heads.

"What? Ahkmen, no. We just wanted to take you out for lunch. We were trying to soften the blow, not…prevent you from 'making a scene'." His mother said. His father simply put his head in his hands and hoped no one recognized them.

"So I _can _make a scene then?" Ahk all but yelled. He switched to English now, mainly out of consideration for the other patrons. Ahk figured if the people were going to be hearing their drama, they'd appreciate it being in a language most understood.__

"Sit down now, Ahkmen. I won't ask again." Merenkahre said quietly and through clenched teeth.

Ahk knew nothing good could come of him showing his ass in this restaurant, but then again, he'd already lost his money so what more did he have to lose? _In fact, why not have a little fun with it, _he thought, seeing some of his parents business partners seated a few tables away.__

"You know what?" He asked, drawing himself up to his full height (which wasn't much but still). "You know what this is?"

Ahk slammed his hand on the table. "This is homophobia. At its' finest." He projected his words loud enough to reach the whole building. Much to his amusement the restaurant quieted down by a noticeable amount.

His parents gave him twin looks of confusion and exasperation. "Ahk, what are you talking about?" Shepseheret asked as Ahk's father sank even lower into his seat.

"Yeah. You heard me." Ahk put a hand on his hip, really getting into it at this point. "I mean, how else do you describe STRAIGHT parents leaving their YOUNG GAY SON to ROT on the STREETS. Now I'll have to SELL my BODY just to make RENT. Like in that play!"

The restaurant was almost scarily silent. Ahk was pretty sure at least two people had their phones out recording him.

"Ahkmen you are being ridiculous, would you please-" His mother reached for his arm.

"No I will not 'please' do anything!" Ahk yelled, flinging his arm back.

It landed in something warm and wet; a loud crash filled the air.

Not good.

Ahk slowly turned around to see the owner Mr. Yeung, a large man in a very nice suit. Well, what once was a nice suit but was now ruined by the phat thai that covered it.

They held each other's gaze for a few, tense seconds.

"Let me guess: I'm banned?" Ahk asked, putting on his most charming smile.

 

The owner did not smile back.  
-  
"So, long story short," Ahk said, passing the joint to Wea. "I'm officially broke, my parents aren't speaking to me, and I'll never have a good red curry duck again."

Ahk was finally back at his/Wea's apartment, after getting the matter of dry cleaning sorted out with Mr. Yeung. Wea had been watching a cinematography documentary and working on her latest knitting project, but quickly abandoned it to join Ahk and some joints on their patio.

Wea closed her eyes as she took a hit, and expelled the smoke through her nose. "Well, to be fair, you did kind of make a scene."

"It–it wasn't that big of a scene, okay? I mean come on, remember that time we were eating there? When those two girls got in a fist fight over some curry puffs? That was way worse than this!"

Wea looked at him and raised a brow. "Ahk." _Stupid Wea. Always being wiser and more mature than everyone._

Ahk huffed and snatched the joint from her. "Okay fine so I made a _slight _scene."__

"You got banned for life."

"Yes Wea, I know, I was there. Can we stop talking about it now please?" Ahk took a puff, holding it for as long as he could. "Look, I just wanna get stupid high and forget about all of this."

Silence.

Ahk didn't have to look over to know that Wea was all but glaring at him. No actually, she was glaring.

A few more seconds passed before he caved. "Okay, what?"

"Nothing."

Which actually meant 'I have advice you need to hear but you won't want to hear it' in Wea-speak.

_Well, let’s get this over with. _"No, come on. What is it? What sage wisdom do you have for me, O Wise One?" The joint got passed back to Wea. She took a long drag, then sighed on the exhale.__

"You need to get a job."

_Wait, what? “Wait, _what?" Ahk does a double take. That was it? Normally it was stuff like, 'search your heart' or 'listen to what the world is telling you'. But no, one of the worst things to ever have happened to Ahk, and all Wea had to say was the same thing his father had said.__

Ahk went to snatch the jay from her but Wea effortlessly dodged him. "Well, think about it. You could beg your parents to start giving you money again, and it could even work, but how long would it last until they cut you off for good?" Wea's expression softened. Her arms extended, and Ahk fell into her chest with a heavy sigh. Wea really gave the best hugs, squeezing tight and rubbing shoulders. Ahk smiles for the first time in hours before Wea pulls away and presses the remaining bit of weed to his mouth.

Their eyes meet, and before Ahk can take a hit they both break out in laughter. The good, uncontrollable kind that leaves your mouth sore. Both of them fall back into the patio chairs, letting the remaining rays of sunshine warm them.

For a moment, everything was peaceful again. For a moment, Ahk was able to drift away from his problems, his worries, his fears. Right now, there was nothing more than the two of them, laughing and existing.

Until the patio door slammed open with gusto seconds later.

"Holy shit, you guys are _not _gonna believe this." Wea's girlfriend Amelia said, bursting onto the patio. She kicked her flip flops off at top speed then pulled up a chair. "So my friend Craig was at that Thai restaurant today, you know the really good one over on 85th? Well, apparently some rich brat, like, called his parents 'homophobes' just because they wouldn't increase his allowance or something–which honestly, same–and like, the kid FLIPS OUT and starts throwing noodles…at…at the…owner…"__

Amelia's words faltered. Her eyes narrowed, taking in Ahk's sheepish expression.

"Ahk?"

"Yeah?"

"Quick question."

"Yeah?"

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"…Yeah."

A sigh. "Of course it was." Amelia picked up one of the other joints Ahk rolled and lit it up. Ahk thought about telling her off, but what was the point? Amelia had been bumming off of them for years now, no use trying to change that now.

"So what? You got a no-go on the raise?" She blew a wonky smoke ring at him before laughing.

"The exact opposite actually. In fact, beyond the exact opposite." Ahk intercepted her before Amelia could take another hit. She let out a 'hey!' of protest that Ahk simply ignored. He needed it more than she did, that was for damn sure.

Amelia's pout vanished as she realized what he had said. "Wait. Oh. Shit. Oh shit. Oh shit, dude!"

_And the penny drops, _Ahk thought to himself. Great, now all he could think about was the image of pennies dropping in a piggy bank. Which was pretty much going to be his life for the foreseeable future. _How depressing.___

"Yep." Ahk said. "I'm as of now broke as a joke." He tried to laugh but his mouth rather just shifted around a bit. "And now I've got to find a job. My first job ever. As a twenty-three year old art major with no work experience and a quote-unquote 'bad attitude'."

He took another hit. He was getting to that 'too high' point where his brain felt too fuzzy and disjointed but he didn't care. It's not like he was going to be able to afford this stuff anymore so he might as well indulge.

Wea gave him a reassuring smile. "Ahk, we live in one of the biggest cities in the country. I just know there's at least one job out there that you'll at the very least be able to tolerate. We just need to figure out what it is. So let's focus on you for starters."

Ahk smiles and passes the joint to her. That sounds more like the Wea he's used to. He could always count on her to help him through any mess he gets in.

"So, what are your strengths? Any particular skills?"

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Wea, babe. This is just a job to get Ahk through grad school, not his destiny. I say tomorrow we look at some of those board things around campus. There's always stuff on those."

"Ugh, I don't wanna do this." Ahk groaned as he flung himself back into his seat once again. "Like, you're taking human anatomy, right Wea? Well, which organs do I not need to survive? Like, in order of how much each can get on the black market."

Wea gave him a withered look. "Ahk, it's a _drawing class _for human anatomy and you know that."__

"Fine, I'll just ask Google then I guess."

The joint made a few more rotations before Ahk stubbed it out. He sighed. "I just wish there was a job that pays like five grand a month and all I have to do is show up and look cute."

Amelia snorted. "Yeah, it's called 'being a sugar baby for some old rich dude'."

"And you have to do a little more than just look cute for that job." Wea chimed in, both of them giggling now.

_Hmmm. Now there was a thought._  
-  
_And saved. _Ahk closed his laptop with satisfaction, and rolled over on his bed.__

Well, it was official. Ahk was a sugar baby. With a sugar baby account. On a sugar baby website.

Okay, so Amelia probably hadn't been all that serious when talking about the 'sugar baby' thing. However, that didn't mean she was wrong. In fact, Ahk was pretty sure this was one of her best ideas yet. Yes, even including her idea to put a trampoline in a swimming pool.

He hadn't told either of them he was doing this, however. Ahk knew he'd have to eventually, but maybe not until after whoever his first client is pays. Then he'd make sure to take them on a big shopping spree, help bring them over to his side of things.

The weed was starting to it's toll on his body. Ahk yawned heavily, then turned off his bedside lamp.

_Here’s to hoping I’ve some Wall Street sucker paying my bills by next week._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> We will be updating a new chapter every 4 days.  
> If you liked this fanfic, please comment, it will mean the world to us especially in such small fandom.  
> Or simply if you have anything at all to say about it we would love to hear.  
> Find us in tumblr: @ameliagayhart (Anna) @Sinflowwer (Maya).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Larry lives miserable life and everything sucks.  
> Smut is marked with ~ at the beggining and end.

-09/20/16-

  

Larry didn’t mean to sound as bitter as he did, calling, "Honey, I'm home!" sarcastically into the void of his own house. But he did, there was no escaping that.

He had just gotten back from a long meeting; it was midnight and he'd been up since morning. He was tired, lonely, and on top of all that, suffering from a light headache. Basically, Larry did not lack justification to be bitter and sarcastic.

Larry took pride in spending most of his days doing honest and hard work, which paid more than fairly and even got him this nice penthouse in Murray Hill. So most of the day, Larry didn’t have the time to be troubled by the reality of his life.

Things were different at night. Ever since Erica left ten years ago, Larry didn’t know much happiness in his life. It seemed like a never ending routine.

Nicky had been his main source of joy, but even that was taken away from him when he left for Ibiza last year to become a DJ. Just like that, Larry’s Wednesdays and every other weekend became just as depressing as the rest.

And the weekends? The weekends were the worst, really. His mind not occupied by any work, he had way too much time to sit and reflect on his own life. 

There was not much to reflect on.

But today wasn't a weekend and it was already late, so Larry decided not to dwell on his thoughts and simply go to bed. Another day of work was waiting for him tomorrow.

He never did make it to bed though, as soon as he turned towards the staircase that led to his room, a bottle on one of his kitchen shelves caught his attention. It was scotch, expensive top shelf kind of scotch that was gifted to him by some rich business partner for signing a deal. It was never opened and had sat there for few months, but now it suddenly seemed like an appropriate time; he deserved to treat himself.

A few minutes later Larry was sitting on his large sofa, which only emphasized his loneliness as he tried to fit awkwardly on one of its ends. Remote in one hand, plastic Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cup (at one time, years ago, it had been Nicky’s favorite) filled with scotch in the other.

Scotch wasn't even that good, or any good, in Larry's opinion. It was too strong and had about the same taste as the natural cold medicine he was forced to take as a child when he got sick. He was still sure it was more a form of punishment for not wearing his coat than genuinely for his well being.

Flipping between channels he, very predictably so, ended up settling for a Seinfeld rerun. He had watched this particular episode countless times already, but everything seemed more interesting after the third cup of scotch.

Another episode ended and Larry poured yet another cup, promising himself this will be the last one and he would soon go to bed. Just a little bit of the next episode and that's it. It’s not like he’ll be left curious for how it ends.

A jarringly bright advertisement burst onto the screen. Larry waited until the first one finished, but the ads kept coming, one after another, promoting everything from Teflon pans to electric guitars. Larry realized with disappointment that another episode was not in plan, and this was already late night programming. The disappointment was fast to turn into panic at the fact that 

it must have been really late for that to happen; he had probably been watching TV for over three hours now.

The fourth cup would have to be left to Passover Seder. 

Larry was honestly ready to sleep now, for real this time, but the world refused to give him some (long-awaited) rest. Leaning in to grab the remote in order to turn the tv off, there was something in his line of sight he hadn’t seen in a long time. Larry looked up at the television, a woman in very little clothing looked back at him.

"Feeling a bit lonely?" she asked with a suggestive smile. "Looking for a relationship in your own terms? Join SeekingArrangements.com and find a world of opportunities." She read as a middle-aged man walked towards her, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

Larry sat back down, watching the cheesy commercial continue.

"With very little effort, I hold a relationship that benefits us both." The man said.

"And I get to be spoiled!" The woman giggled, adding a tiny wink at the end. 

The man and the woman turned to look at each other, speaking simultaneously. "Because a good relationship is just a matter of a good arrangement."

Larry turned off the TV. 

"I am not that pathetic,” He said aloud, which was pretty pathetic by itself. He was honestly ashamed the thought even crossed his mind.

But on the other hand, it felt as if they were speaking right to him. Which, thinking about it, is probably the entire point of commercials. Yet Larry couldn't help but sneak a look at his laptop that laid beside him on the couch. 

A look at the direction of his bedroom, then another at the laptop, another at the bedroom...and another at the laptop. "Damn it." He cursed.

Reaching for the laptop, every part of Larry's brain screamed this was a mistake, but the alcohol blurred out most of it enough for him to keep going.

It happened really fast, he signed in, yes he’s willing to be a ‘sugar daddy’ (oh, God) and he is looking for men and women both. He decided to pay in order to keep his anonymity and not to be required a profile picture since he still did hold onto a bit of common sense. And before he knew it Larry was already scrolling through the "near me" search option.

He was almost relieved when every profile was just not to his liking. Almost, because just then he scrolled past a beautiful image of a young man with dark curls, grey eyes, and the most charming smile he had ever seen. 

In this moment Larry knew: this man would be the end of him.

One last chance to regret. He moved the mouse over to 'send request" without even checking any further details. He clicked it. No regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> We will be updating a new chapter every 4 days.  
> If you liked this fanfic, please comment, it will mean the world to us especially in such small fandom.  
> Or simply if you have anything at all to say about it we would love to hear.  
> Find us in tumblr: @ameliagayhart (Anna) @Sinflowwer (Maya).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maya overslept and Anna wants her dead but here it is! Chapter 3. As promised.  
> Smut is marked with ~ at the beggining and end.

-09/20/16-

_Bzzz._

Bzzz. __

Ahk clumsily slapped out at his phone on his nightstand. _Who the FUCK is texting me this late? It better not be Amelia asking for help with one of her late night 'adventures'. _He blearily opened his eyes and his phone's brightness nearly blinded him.__

"Fuck," he muttered, quickly turning it down. Ahk blinked, trying to focus on the words. However, what greeted him wasn't something he'd ever seen before.

_You have an admirer! ___

An admirer has requested a meeting!

His brow furrowed. _Admirer? Who the fuc- ___

oh.

OH.

"Oh!" Ahk yelled, jumping off his bed. He frantically searched for his pajama pants, eventually settling for a stray pair of jean shorts. He bounded over to Wea's room and knocked twice before immediately entering. There were a few candles burning, and Amelia was on top of Wea, kissing her intensely and touching her below the covers. That quickly changed, however.

"Wea guess what happ--"

"Ahk, what the FUCK."

"Ahk get OUT."

Ahk did not get out. Instead he sauntered over to the end of the bed and put both hands on his hips. Amelia lazily attempted to cover herself and either did not notice or did not care that her entire left breast was still exposed. "Wait why are you only wearing jorts." She says it as more of a statement than a question.

"That's not important, Amelia, and you want to know why? Because guess who just got a job!" Ahk beamed, and struck a showy pose.

Neither girls said anything. Wea rubbed a hand over her face. "Ahk, it has been less than twelve hours since your parents cut you off. There's no way you have an actual job."

Ahk pulled out his phone and showed them the alerts. "Oh yeah? Well guess again." Amelia quickly snatched it from him, squinting at the screen.

"Oh my God."

"What, what is it?" Wea asked, taking the phone from her. "What does this mean? What admirer?"

"You didn't." Amelia looks at Ahk, her expression somewhere between amazement and apprehension.

"Can someone please fill me in?!"

Amelia smirked, then put an arm around Wea. "Well, honey, it appears as though Ahk here has gone and made himself a sugar baby." She promptly laid back down.

Ahk grinned and nodded. Wea frowned and shook her head.

"No."

"Wea, you _told _me to get a job. So I did."__

Wea sighed and ran a hand through her thick, dark hair. "I just don't see why this was your first option. Are you even going to _apply _for a job anywhere?"__

"Oh and what, either kill myself working full-time while trying to earn a master's or barely make enough to scrape by on part-time shifts? Come _on _Wea, this is me we're talking about! I'll never survive on minimum wage, I like buying things too much."__

Amelia, who Ahk honestly thought had gone back to sleep, stirred and rolled her eyes. "Babe, Ahk's twenty-three. Our son is grown up. It's time for us to kick baby bird out of the nest and into the beds of rich old men." 

Wea opened her mouth, but Ahk spoke before she could say anything. "Seriously, Wea. What other job--uh, source of income--would give me the money, flexible hours, and amount of dick that I need to not only survive, but thrive?"

"And seriously, can you see him working at a fucking Target?" Amelia chimed in. This was unusual for Ahk, normally she was doing the exact opposite of helping him. Wea fell quiet, contemplating. She didn't speak for a few minutes, simply looking over at the window. Ahk didn't blame her, he had already guessed this would take Wea some time to get used to.

"…Fine."

Well that was quick. Twin cheers rang out from Ahk and Amelia. "But!" Wea said sharply.

_Of course there's a catch. ___

"You have to be careful. Only meet people in public places at first, money up front, phone always charged, that kind of thing. I just…I just don't want to see you get hurt, okay?"

Ahk nodded vigorously. Wow, this was going a lot better than he had thought it would.

"Okay so, now that Wea's done being the mom friend, let's talk business." Amelia straightens up and clasps her hands professionally. "So, pray tell, who is this potential client?"

"…I don't know."

Amelia gives him a look. "What do you mean, you don't know? You haven't checked out their profile yet?"

"Uh, no?"

"Well, hurry up! I'm dying of curiosity here, man." Amelia tossed--well, launched--Ahk's phone back at him, and he quickly swiped the notification.

_Hmm. ___

"So, apparently our secret admirer is quite the big spender, seeing as he paid for the 'deluxe profile' that doesn't require you to put in a name or picture."

Wea frowned again. "Wait, so you don't know what he looks like or what his name is? I don't like this, Ahk." Ahk ignored her and continued scrolling. "Okay, no I don't know his name, but I do know the important details like his gender, his location, his--"

Ahk gasped. His phone fell out of his hands, and he had to hold onto Wea's dresser for support. _Holy shit holy shit holy shit. ___

"Holy shit holy shit holy shit."

"What?!" Amelia and Wea exclaimed. Ahk sat on their floor.

"He's…a CEO. And the owner. Of a quote-unquote major company."

Wea's brows raised. Amelia's mouth fell slightly open.

"And his salary…is above…one million dollars."

Amelia gasped. Wea froze.

"One million…"

"That's so many dollars…"

"Holy fuck."

This was followed by a moment of stunned silence, one which Amelia was the first to break: "Well? What are you waiting for, lock that shit down!"

_Oh, right! _Ahk briefly fumbled with his phone before checking the app's messages. "Okay, so he wants to meet this Wednesday night at this oyster bar. Ooh, that's classy." Amelia nodded in agreement.__

"Ahk, you hate oysters." Wea said, rolling her eyes. "You say they're like fishy jell-o."

"I've never said that before."

"You literally say it every time someone brings up oysters."

"Well, not every tim--"

"Can you just confirm his rich ass already and go the fuck to sleep? You've already killed the mood, don't ruin my beauty sleep too." Amelia grumbled from under her pillow. Wea must have agreed, because she too was laying back down. Ahk went under the 'requests' tab, and hit confirm.

"Ok fine, I'll leave you both to it then." He went back to his room and laid in bed. Ahk reached for the half-smoked joint in his ashtray and lit it up. He laid down with his phone, refreshing the app each time he took a hit. After a while, the cherry reached his fingers and he stubbed it out, rolling over and drifting back off to sleep within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> We will be updating a new chapter every 4 days.  
> If you liked this fanfic, please comment, it will mean the world to us especially in such small fandom.  
> Or simply if you have anything at all to say about it we would love to hear.  
> Find us in tumblr: @ameliagayhart (Anna) @Sinflowwer (Maya).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chap in which they finally interact :^)  
> Smut is marked with ~ at the beggining and end.

-09/21/16-

"It’s his job to impress you, not your job to impress him."

It had been the second time Larry found himself saying that aloud, the first when he just began getting ready for his 'date', or whatever it was, about an hour ago.

From all the possible things he could have been nervous about (and really the list went on and on; he might be seen by someone he knows, it might be a catfish, and what if Erica ever finds out?) Somehow he was still most troubled about making a good impression.

Larry had not gone out on a date for a while, it’d been months since last time and years since it ever evolved beyond the first date. Getting anxious over dating and rejection would make a lot of sense in that context. 

_Only this was not a real date. ___

Larry reminded himself, that he was, in fact, paying for all of it. Paying for this meeting, could be paying for a second and a third, he doesn't need to make a good impression with anything else but his own income and financial stability.

No, the last thing Larry needed to worry about in this sticky situation was impressing anyone. Yet whenever he thought of the beautiful man in the pictures on Ahkmen's profile, he could not help but try another tie, change his hair a little, take his expensive watch off then put it back on only to take it off once more, debating if it was too showy or a promising sign of wealth.

Speaking of said watch, Larry took a quick look at it. The time was already 7:50 PM- fuck it, nothing leaves as bad an impression as being late.

-  
Larry made it just in time, even a few minutes early since the restaurant was nearby. He took a second to look around and make sure Ahkmen was not already there, then sat down at a nice table in the patio area.

The setting was a little dark and quite intimate with string lights as the main lighting. It made Larry slightly uncomfortable, _was this sending the wrong message? What is a wrong message to send in a situation like this? _And why did he think it was a good idea to take Ahkmen to a place he had never actually eaten at before?__

Also, Larry didn't even like oysters. Being Jewish, he didn’t grow up eating those or any other type of seafood. Even though he mostly didn't keep kosher now, he still hadn’t gotten used to the weird taste of oysters.

But he heard a lot of good recommendations and the place seemed fitting. Somewhere they could blend in while also not being surrounded by too many people and has good food at a high price. It seemed like the appropriate choice to make.

_It’s 8:05 PM, where is he? ___

His anxiety was through the roof. The waiters kept coming every two seconds to ask him if he was ready to order, or maybe it was twice, and Ahkmen was still nowhere to be found. 

At 8:10 PM Larry was about to check his phone for the fifth time when a very noticeable figure walked in.

All eyes seemed to follow the young man in tiny jean shorts and a loose black crop top who had just walked into the restaurant. Larry couldn't tell if people were shocked at how little his clothes left for the imagination or simply because it was below 70° outside.

Another odd thing about his look was how he confidently wore a pair of golden sunglasses with a thin round frame... Inside a closed building... At night. The weirdest part was? it didn't look half bad on him.

Larry was actually surprised to find out Ahkmen looked even better in real life than in the extremely suggestive pictures he posted on his profile.

Putting his golden purse gently on the table, Ahkmen sat down, legs crossed. He moved his sunglasses up to rest upon his soft black curls, revealing a mesmerizing pair of grey eyes. 

"Hey, I'm Ahkmen. But please, call me Ahk, only my mom ever really calls me Ahkmen." He said in a light British accent that was completely unexpected. 

An encouraging look from Ahk got Larry to realize a minute passed, and he had not said a word yet. 

The man in front of him was so stunning he could not find the right words to begin with. So instead, he just sat there, trying not to stare and failing miserably.

Ahk tried to break the ice. "So, I see you’re not a sixty year old weirdo on a mission to kidnap me after all, that’s nice. Though you could still be a late thirties to early forties weirdo on a mission to kidnap me, who knows? The night is still young."

"Uh," 

Seeing Larry's clear confusion, Ahk laughed. "Chillax, I’m joking. It's just that your profile doesn't reveal much. So, do you have a name?"

Larry breathed in trying to organize his thoughts, his name, that's supposed to be easy enough to answer. "Yes, hello, I am Larry Daley. I am CEO of Daley devices and-"

Ahk cut in. "Are you always that formal on dates? Or is it just me?"

Larry blinked. "Uhm, no? Maybe, I don't know."

"Loosen up a little, really. I’m not gonna bite." Thinking about it for a second, Ahk added with a shrug. "Unless you'd want me to." 

Larry could feel his face heating up in a matter of seconds. This was more than just a little too out there for him. He looked down, fidgeting with his watch that he was now grateful for wearing.

This entire thing had been a mistake, what was he even getting at here? Him? A sugar daddy? Was he out of his damn mind?

But when he looked back up, he could not let himself bail. Ahk was still one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen, and it was rare for Larry to get that worked up over someone.

Ahk on the other hand already moved on to another subject, not letting Larry's awkwardness get in the way and pretending to ignore it altogether.

"I am actually really hungry, " Ahk admitted, looking at the menu in front of him. "I’ve been living off my roommate’s cooking for the past week. She’s a really good cook, but a vegetarian." He sighed. "I miss me some real food, so if you don't mind I’m gonna go ahead and order. "

Raising two fingers, Ahk signaled for the waitress to come take their order. 

Larry hurried to take a brief look at the menu while he heard Ahk asking in the background for 'filet mignon sliders' as an appetizer and the margherita flatbread. "Oh, and a big glass of your finest Syrah Rosè". He was clearly not holding himself back.

The waitress turned to look at Larry, he had to make a choice. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw 'White Oak's classic burger', that would do. 

"Sure, anything else?" The waitress asked.

"Well, if you could take out the cheese, actually, and the bacon too, that’d be great." Larry said upon a closer look at the dish's ingredients.

Ahk couldn't have made his disapproval with Larry more clear. Even the waitress looked disappointed in him.

Larry felt the sudden need to defend himself. "I'm Jewish."

"Ohhhh." Ahk gave him an apologetic look "Of course, sorry. I come from a Muslim family; I should have considered that."

The waitress finished writing their order, her pen held over the note, and looked up at Larry "Anything to drink?"

Larry didn't even think about what he was going to drink. "Merlot?" 

"Which one?"

"Whichever." Larry honestly didn't care, wine was wine. He only wished he'd understood beforehand how boring that sounded.

He tried rephrasing: "Uh, surprise me."

Larry wanted to dig himself into a hole and die. Whoever thought it was a good idea to let him continue talking? 

Whatever the outcome of this date will be, this moment will be played in his mind over and over again for years. Coming back to him when he least expect. Another scenario to add to the list of memories that personally attacked him.

But Ahk...just laughed. It didn't seem fake too, almost as if he found Larry's dumb comment funny.

The waitress smiled politely and left.

"So," Larry decided to give it a try, riding on the wave of confidence that filled him with every smile Ahk gave him. "You mentioned coming from a Muslim family. Are you Muslim?"

"Well, no not really. I celebrate the holidays and traditional stuff, more than I do with Christian ones anyway."

"Why would you be celebrating Christian holidays?" 

"My dad's Christian, mom's Muslim. I always felt more connected to her growing up so obviously Islam left a bigger mark on me than Christianity. But I don't really practice any."

So he also grew up in a mixed house, Larry didn't know why but the thought gave him a lot of comfort. 

"I'm in the same situation as you. Christian mom, Jewish dad, always have been more in touch with my Jewish side. But I too don't practice any." 

Ahk pointed his chin at the general direction of where the waitress once stood. "Don't you keep Kosher?"

"To be completely honest, I just love a real classic burger. I don't see the need to add cheese and bacon." 

Ahk looked disgusted again, even more so than last time "What a boring and plain life you must have."

Larry flinched. Of course Ahk was just joking. He had no possible way of knowing what Larry's life was like, but it was enough to make his newfound openness disappear. 

"Yeah."

The food came just in time. The waitress placed the fillet mignon sliders and their drinks on their table. Great, Larry thought, I could really use a drink.

"Finally." Ahk jumped on the food the second it touched the table. He looked starved. 

Larry noticed that despite his rush to start eating, he had the manners of someone that grew up in high society. His napkin was resting in his lap and his hands held upright. It wasn't that Larry lacked basic manners, but it was never anything like that. 

Usually, Larry wouldn't have noticed this kind of thing but his eyes had been glued to Ahk this entire time and it was kind of hard to miss. Who was this man and how did he find himself as a sugar baby in the first place?

"Don’t you want some?" Ahk's voice cut off Larry's train of thought.

Larry went for a bite, mainly to give himself something to do besides thinking about the life of the man before him. It was not his place nor was it relevant.

"It's really good." Ahk continued "My roommate didn’t have time to cook today, or yesterday. I've been living off Cheetos and Swiss Rolls."

"Can't you make your own food?" Larry asked. It sounded way ruder than he meant it to be.

Ahk looked offended. "No. I don’t know how to cook. Because usually I would just go out and eat when my roommate gets too busy to cook herself."

"Ok, then what changed?" 

"My parents cut me off."

"Oh." Larry really didn't know what to say to that. 

"Whatever. I don't need them. That's why we're here today, isn't it?" 

Larry nodded.

"We still need to discuss payment arrangement." 

But then then main courses arrived.

After the subject was discussed (agreed on payment per meeting and a price) and a few glasses of wine, Larry was able to finally loosen up a bit. 

Next time he checked, over an hour had passed. Giving up on his shy nature he even found himself, to Ahk's encouragement, talking about his life too--not that there was much to tell.

He mainly talked about Nicky, probably more than he should have in such a situation, though Ahk seemed to love listening to him. He said he was divorced and shared a little about his work. That was basically it.

Ahk on the other hand seemed to be an endless source of stories; he was everything from everywhere. Larry could not possibly connect all the dots into one person.

He was Egyptian, moved to London for middle school with his parents then moved alone to the states where he stayed since high school. He was working on his M.A in Egyptology in NYU and majored in Art History in college. 

He mentioned living with one roommate, but a third character was always present every time Ahk brought up his living arrangement.

"Wait, so is 'Amelia' not your roommate?" Larry asked on the sixth time her name came up.

Ahk rolled his eyes. "She thinks she is. She’s my roommate's girlfriend." 

"Oh, I get it."

"Who I should, by the way, text. My roommate, I mean. Ugh, she’s probably worried. I completely forgot to text her that I'm fine and you’re not a psycho murderer." 

"Well, the night is still young. Who knows what will happen next?"

"True." Ahk said, eyes on his rose gold iPhone 6S as his hand moved scary fast across the keyboard.

"Done!" He called seconds later. "Say, how about we go to your place? If you even have one and don't live in a white van that is."

Larry froze. This was not part of the plan at all. His house was never too unpresentable really, but he also did not make any effort recently to prepare it for guests. 

Only, after three drinks and over an hour-long conversation, he felt such a warm fuzzy feeling; he was sure he hadn’t felt like that for years. Larry was not ready to let this die yet.

"Sure. We can walk there, it's not too far. But the longer the night goes on the bigger the risk of me kidnapping you gets, by your theory at least."

Ahk signaled to the waitress for a check. "I think that's a risk worth taking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> We will be updating a new chapter every 4 days.  
> If you liked this fanfic, please comment, it will mean the world to us especially in such small fandom.  
> Or simply if you have anything at all to say about it we would love to hear.  
> Find us in tumblr: @ameliagayhart (Anna) @Sinflowwer (Maya).


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you are all really here for.  
> Smut is marked with ~ at the beggining and end.

-09/21/16-  
Ahk's glittery sneakers followed Larry's leather slip-ons up the marble staircase. "Nice place you've got here; very tasteful."

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I guess so. It's close to the office, so…" Larry trailed off as he unlocked the front door. His hand snapped twice, and the whole room lit up.

Ahk furrowed his brow. "Aren't you supposed to turn it on by clapping?" 

Ahk smiled to himself. Larry was certainly…not what Ahk was expecting. He'd been thinking his 'suitor' would be the stereotypical sugar daddy: an old, rich white man with a terrible personality and even worse body.

But Larry?

Larry was different. For starters, he was only in his early forties. He was seemingly happily divorced, with a son around his age (Ahk was trying not to think about that) who he obviously cared a great deal about. Even his personality was a boon, oddly captivating in an awkward sort of way.

Larry's appearance was a blessing as well. Ahk had spent at least an hour prior to the date going through his laptop's porn folder, saving up plenty of material for 'reference' later, in case his assumedly wrinkly date wanted to consummate their arrangement that night. Ahk was incredibly thankful that he wouldn't need it now.

His eyes traced over Larry's body as he hung up his jacket. He wasn't beefy, but he wasn't scrawny either. Nicely defined, although if Ahk was being honest his ass could benefit from some squats. Larry's feet and hands were rather large though, which he hoped was a good omen. _Fingers crossed. _He wore thick-framed glasses that somehow enhanced rather than concealed his warm brown eyes. Ahk was a few inches taller than Larry, which gave him some odd sort of satisfaction.__

"…Ahk? You there?"

Ahk snapped out of his head and focused on Larry. "Sorry, what?"

A glass was extended towards him. "Drink?"

"Oh. Sure!" Ahk took the drink from him, and they headed over to the sofa. _Which gives me an idea... ___

He let Larry sit first, then sat next to him and swung his legs over lap, making sure his thigh pressed against Larry's groin. Larry almost immediately went entirely red, and Ahk smiled with satisfaction.

Unfortunately for Ahk, Larry simply pressed his hands to his sides, looking everywhere but the young man currently draped over him.

"S-so…Egyptology…that's interesting."

_Oh god, he's so awkward. It was cute before, but now it's just…cockblocking. ___

Ahk sighed, then put down his drink. He leaned forward against Larry, pressing more of his weight into his lap. Larry breathed in sharply as Ahk brought his mouth close to his ear.

"You know, Larry, my mouth's good for more than just talking. Might as well get your money's worth."

Larry audibly gulped.

Finally he looked Ahk in the eyes, and a beat passed before Larry slammed his mouth against Ahk's.

~

_Fucking finally. ___

Larry’s lips were softer than Ahk was expecting, and he was actually a rather skilled kisser. Ahk adjusted his position (which was actually very difficult, as Larry seemed reluctant to part lips) so that Larry's thighs were between his. Ahk ground himself into his lap, and Larry let out a groan.

Ahk smirked to himself as he felt Larry's cock start growing hard under his pants. _Is that…six inches? Maybe more? Hmm, my dickdar skills are not what they used to be... _Ahk pulled off his scrap of a shirt, and rubbed a hand over his chest. _Oh, there's my answer. Definitely six. _____

Larry started pulling at his tie and glasses, but Ahk quickly put a hand out to stop him. "No…leave them on." He said. "Leave it all on."

"Jesus," Larry muttered, raising his eyebrows. Ahk couldn't help but smile. He worked himself off of Larry's lap and down onto the floor between his legs. 

A shuddered breath escaped Larry as Ahk slowly unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. It was a little shorter than Ahk's estimation with a surprising thickness; it was cut as well, as Ahk was expecting.

Ahk placed a messy kiss on the head before licking a wide stripe up the underside and then taking him whole down his throat. "Holy shit holy shit holy shit." Larry muttered as his head hit the back of the sofa, and Larry’s head hit the back of Ahk’s throat. 

Suddenly, Ahk felt a weight on his head: Larry's hand had landed on it. Ahk started to let out a warning sound, but instead of pushing him down, Larry simply buried his fingers in his curls. _Oh. Okay. This feels…nice actually. ___

Ahk looked up at Larry through his lashes as he brings in his left hand to assist his mouth. Larry’s head was tilted back but Ahk could see his chest heaving, could hear his moans. Ahk felt himself getting hard, and used the hand not wrapped around Larry to touch himself.

They continued in this rhythm for what felt like an eternity, moving to a soundtrack of their own bodies. Eventually Ahk felt Larry getting close, his thrusts becoming less controlled.

_And…now! _Ahk took his mouth off of Larry's cock. "I should probably stop, you're getting awfully close." He said in a teasing tone.__

Larry looked at Ahk indignantly, and it took Ahk most of his strength not to laugh at Larry’s now askew glasses.

"You're right. We should probably, uh, take this to my bedroom." Larry said, looking towards the open blinds and standing.

However, he was quickly halted by Ahk, who pushed him back down onto the sofa before straddling himself over Larry's lap once again.

"No."

"No?"

"No. Fuck me here."

Larry practically choked, and Ahk couldn’t help but grin mischievously. _Oh, this is gonna be fun. ___

_"Oh. Uh. Wow. Uh, okay just--just let me get the blinds." ___

Ahk stopped him again. "No. Blinds open, leave the suit on, fuck me right here."

Larry looked like his brain was about to overheat. Ahk almost felt bad... _maybe I should tone it down a b-- ___

Larry suddenly sprang into action, pulling frantically at Ahk’s shorts. _Glad to see someone got over that mental roadblock. ___

Ahk laughed and simply rose up to fully undress himself. He stood before Larry, subtly posing in what Wea and Amelia had agreed was his best angle.

Normally Ahk was very comfortable with his body, but in front of Larry there was this new sort of…anxiety? It felt like butterflies made of ice were flitting around in his stomach.

It was silent for a few moments, as Larry pushed his glasses up his nose and quietly took in Ahk. "You're…you're just…so beautiful."

The butterflies melted. Ahk felt himself blush before regaining some of his cool. "I know." He said, placing himself back in Larry's lap. They kissed each other deeply, Larry's hands curiously wandering over Ahk's body. Suddenly, Larry pulled away.

"I, uh, shit, I need to get the, uh, the lube! And a condom? Right?" Ahk rolled his eyes. _Amateur. ___

Giving Larry a smile, Ahk bent down to pull a condom and lube packet out of his jorts' back pocket. "I've got you. Don't worry about stretching me though, I did that before dinner."

Larry looked like his entire brain skipped a beat. "Jesus Christ, who are youuuuu." His voice dragged out as Ahk rolled on the condom, then rubbed some of the lube onto Larry's cock. Then before he could even say anything else, Ahk lifted himself up onto Larry's cock in one fluid movement.

Oh, God, yes. Ahk's entire world centered on this. What Larry lacked in length he more than made up for in girth; Ahk felt more stretched than he had in awhile. A moan escaped his lips. Suddenly Larry's cock brushed against his prostate, and Ahk gasped aloud in Arabic, "Oh, fuck, aywah."

Ahk mentally smiled to himself. In his experience, "accidentally" letting some of his native tongue slip got his partners about twice as turned on. Larry moaned and gripped his hips tighter. _Looks like it worked. ___

"Hey, shnaim yecholim lesachek et hamischak haze." Larry said in Hebrew. _Oh. Oh, shit. How was Hebrew so hot? _Ahk increased his tempo on Larry's cock, grabbing him by the tie and pulling him into a deep kiss.__

The zipper on Larry's pants was digging into his left thigh, and the glasses kept poking into his face but Ahk ignored it and moved from Larry's mouth to trail kisses down his neck.

Larry's thrusts became erratic underneath him. He wasn't gonna last much longer, Ahk could tell. Ahk repositioned himself so that Larry's cock was hitting his prostate directly.

"Ya nahar; dakhalo hena." Ahk moaned, Arabic slipping freely from his mouth without a care. He ground himself as low and hard as he could; Larry's hands grabbed desperately at Ahk's back and ass.

This continued for only a few seconds more, the both of them quickly becoming more and more out of sync, getting lost in their fervent strokes. Just as Larry was about to come, Ahk grabbed his jaw and looked him in the eyes. “Taa’la hena.”

Larry froze, then came harder than Ahk had ever seen anyone come. Ahk continued grinding his hips, drawing a loud orgasm out of Larry. He took his own cock in his hand, briefly working over the tip before coming all over Larry's clothes. _Oops. ___

~

The two of them just stayed in that moment for a while, listening to their breaths slow together. Ahk looked at the places where their skin met, his olive tones against Larry's lightly tanned ones. Grey eyes met brown, and a beat passed before they both breathlessly laughed.

Until Ahk's phone vibrated from its current spot on the floor.

Ahk craned his head to see the text. He could make out that Amelia sent it, and it said something about 'liquor store' and 'bring another cart'. _Well that certainly sounds like a good time._

Ahk pulled himself off of Larry with a wince and put his clothes back on. Larry however remained on the sofa, glasses on the top of his head, looking rather bewildered still.

"So…same time next week? And uh, sorry about the suit. Not like you can't afford another one though, right?" Ahk said, strutting over to the door. "Sorry to dash like this, but I'm needed elsewhere and with an extra cart."

"Uh…yeah. Yeah sure, sounds good." Larry called, dazedly getting off the sofa. "Have--have fun, I guess."

"You know it!" He shut the door after himself, and immediately pulled out his phone and called Wea. "Wea? Tell me you're free for the next hour, I have _so much _to tell you."__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 notes:  
> •Hebrew is more cringey than hot to a native speaker so we trust Anna on this one :^)  
> •Hebrew: Two can play this game.  
> •Arabic(as mostly translated by a nice dude on omegele):  
> 1) Yes  
> 2) Oh god, right there.  
> 3) Come for me  
> -  
> We really hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> We will be updating a new chapter every 4 days.  
> If you liked this fanfic, please comment, it will mean the world to us especially in such small fandom.  
> Or simply if you have anything at all to say about it we would love to hear.  
> Find us in tumblr: @ameliagayhart (Anna) @Sinflowwer (Maya).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivi is a true hoespiration.  
> Smut is marked with ~ at the beggining and end

-10/17/16-

"So," Ahk announced. "Egyptology? That's interesting."

Larry put a hand to his temple. "You know, the joke _really _starts losing it's charm the fourth time around."__

Over three weeks had passed since Larry's and Ahk's first meeting. They’d met once a week ever since, always on Wednesdays, which seemed to work best with both their schedules. The main attraction of the date varied mostly by what Ahk felt like doing that day. Though Larry didn't complain, nor did he mind.

In fact, Larry actually found himself enjoying whatever kind of activity they ended up doing. And who can blame him? When was the last time he went go-karting? Or paid a visit to the Museum of Natural History? Or went to a drag show? And week after week, no less.

To top it all off, the sex was _great. _Both as someone who’d spent the last year with nothing more than a few shitty one night stands and, objectively, Ahk was just really good at what he did.__

They were also getting a lot more comfortable with one another. And between a lecture on mummies that was surprisingly informative and shopping spree for exclusively rose gold items, Larry was starting to get a better image of what Ahk's life was like.

The closer they got, the more often they started to meet as well. After last week's usual Wednesday, they met again on the weekend for the drag show and today, on Monday, for their fifth date overall. 

And after every date, with no exception, Ahk would imitate Larry's awkward statement he’d made before their first time. Whenever he did, Larry had learned, it basically meant Ahk wanted to fuck.

They were in Larry's room after coming back from a nice Italian restaurant, and Ahk didn't waste a second. He’d learned to be very straightforward with Larry when it came to sex and Larry was grateful for that.

"Nah, it's always funny." Ahk replied while struggling a little to take off a pair of _extremely _tight black skinny jeans. When finished, he looked up at Larry, displeased. "Why do you still have your pants on? Don't make me ask twice."__

Larry thought to make a snarky comment back at him, but to hell with it. Ahk being bossy got him turned on faster than he cared to admit. 

"I won't." 

-

"Wednesday?" Ahk asked as he was getting ready to leave. 

Larry sat on the edge of his bed, looking at Ahk getting dressed and searching for his phone.

"Sure." He smiled, relief flooding his chest. He’d thought today's meeting and the one over the weekend would come at the cost of their usual one on Wednesday (which would be understandable, considering it was only two days from now). But thankfully, Ahk was still up for it.

Then suddenly, Larry remembered. "Actually, shit, no. I can't this Wednesday. Or any other Wednesday from now on."

Ahk raised an eyebrow.

"My son, Nicky?"

Ahk nodded in recognition.

"Yeah, he’s coming back from Ibiza tomorrow. I’m picking him up from the airport and there's a little welcome back party planned and all...uh, anyway, Wednesdays are his usual days at my place. Wednesdays and every other weekend."

Thankfully Ahk didn’t seem too upset. "Oh, that's cool. We'll just find another time?" Ahk found his phone on the floor under Larry's clothes and stuck it in his back pocket.

"What about next Monday?"

"Deal."

Ahk climbed onto the bed, put a hand on Larry's thigh and used the other to grab his cheek. He leaned in for a kiss, sucking on Larry's bottom lip for a few moments before finally letting go.

"Jesus, Ahk." Larry pushed him away slightly. If Ahk was going to leave anyway there’s no point of letting himself get turned on all over again. "See you next week."

"Mmm, can't wait." 

-10/19/16-

Larry hadn’t realized how much he’d missed Nicky.

They were on their way back from the airport to Larry's place, where Erica, Don, and two of Nicky's best friends were busy working on the party they planned for him.

It was all Erica's idea, and she was set on making everything work perfectly. It wasn’t much, and very intimate because, as Erica mentioned at least four times that day, Nicky would probably come back tired after the long flight.

But there was a cake, and welcome back cards all over Larry's house, and Erica brought all of Nicky's things so he could spend the night there.

Larry was still thankful at how easily she suggested Nicky's first night be with him. Both had had an equally hard time being away from him for so long, so this gesture meant the world to Larry. 

Looking right now at his son, half asleep on the seat next to him, was enough to get him on the verge of tears. A year was a long time.

"God, dad, are you crying?" 

Okay, so maybe Nicky wasn't as asleep as he thought. But Larry could barely hold himself together when they hugged at the airport, he was simply not used to not seeing him for so long.

"How was Ibiza?' Larry hurried to change the subject. Also it was a good opportunity now that Nicky was awake to hear a little more about his life in the past year. 

Nicky quickly averted his eyes. "Oh, you know. Pretty fun.”

"I’m not asking ‘how was school’ Nicky, you've been away for a year. You probably gained a lot of new experiences. Did you learn some Spanish? "

"Didn't. Spoke in beats."

It took Larry a few seconds before he realized Nicky was referencing a very specific conversation they had before he left.

"Ha ha, very funny." 

Nick laughed. "Yeah, a little. Not like I can speak the language but I can handle a conversation or two."

"Sounds educational."

Nicky went stiff again. "Sure. It was a very educational experience, dad. Just that, educational and fun. Nothing crazy and wild or anything.” Larry narrowed his eyes, but decided not to pry. 

“Anyway what's up with your...alarm clock? Was it?" Nicky asked, quickly changing the subject.

Larry didn't remember Nick as ever being this enthusiastic about his inventions, but he went with it anyway. "Not well actually. Turns out, someone already made an alarm clock that moves away when you try to shut it off. And another that shakes your bed. But none of them thought of combining the two!"

"Two hands on the wheel." Nick reminded.

"Right, sorry." Larry lowered the hand he was throwing around in the air and returned it to two o’clock.

"Did you try maybe, like, partnering? Mutual benefit for both companies and such."

Larry was starting to get suspicious. "Nicky, why do you suddenly care so much about this alarm clock? I've texted you about it a month ago and you never even bothered replying."

Nicky took his phone out of his pocket, moving his attention to it so as to declare an end to this conversation. "Was busy, I dunno."

"Doing _what? _"__

"Is this an investigation, dad? Because if it is, just tell me."

"Okay, Nicky, I don't know where you got the idea--This, it's not an investigation, I'm just--"

"Hey look! Manhattan." Nicky pointed to the approaching skyline; the tall buildings cut a familiar shape against the setting sun. 

It was a weak distraction, but it worked. Nicky's smile was so wide upon seeing his hometown after a year, Larry couldn't possibly let himself ruin that moment.

"Everyone’s waiting for you at home, you know. Tilly and Attila too. They missed you."

Nicky's phone rang as he was about to respond, and he looked at the name on the screen before answering the call with a big grin."Speak of the devil."

"Don't you dare call me a devil, Nicky!" a loud voice in a very strong British accent drifted out from the speaker. As Nicky assured Tilly that they were going to be there soon, Larry navigated the busy New York streets towards his apartment.

The second they walked in everyone jumped Nicky with hugs. Tilly was the first to reach him, waiting close by the door this entire time and almost crashing Nick to the ground as soon she saw him.

Then Erica, and Attila, and even Don, who threw in some confusing jokes about Ibiza and the weather.

Larry sat aside on one of the couches in the living room, letting everyone have their time with Nick - he had his turn. Also, he could catch up with him later tonight.

He thought about how his life had changed over the past month. First with Ahk, giving him something to look forward for. He even started working out again, watching his diet, and sleeping better at night.

And now with Nicky, who was always a colorful spot in his overall monochrome life, with his laughter and bizarre ideas and optimism.

A hand on his back broke this thought process. "Hey, Larry."

It was Erica. She came to sit by him, probably giving Nicky some time with his friends to exchange stories and talk.

"Hey Erica, how are you?" Larry asked her with a warm smile.

"Happy. It's good to see Nick again."

"Yeah."

"You look better. You know?" 

"I've been working out."

Erica laughed. Larry furrowed his brow, wondering what it was that was so funny about the idea of him working out.

"No, Larry. I meant you look happier."

_Oh. _"Nicky is back. Of course I’m happy."__

"It's more than that. You look happier than I've seen you in years. You even hold yourself differently."

"Mmm.."

She was right. And he knew it. Since he started seeing Ahk, even work seemed more interesting. He was laughing more and going out more. Even by himself, sitting in a cafe and reading a book. But Erica, of course, could never know about any of that.

"Wait, are you seeing someone?" Erica looked at him, jaw dropping at the realization.

"I--No? What? No?" 

_How is she always quick to realize things? Why is it literally impossible to hide anything from her? ___

They used to joke, back in the day, that their relationship worked because Larry would be absolutely blind without her insights. Maybe he was.

Erica just smiled knowingly. "Hey, whatever it is, if it makes you happy, I stand behind it one hundred percent. You deserve to be good to yourself. " 

If only she knew, she wouldn't be saying that. But despite knowing her words didn't apply to his case, he found comfort in them still. He deserved to be good to himself.

-9/23/16-

It was already Sunday night. Larry was in bed, working on his laptop and checking out Nicky's suggestion at partnering with other companies.

Two short buzzes break his focus: A text from Ahk.

 **Ahkmen (10:43PM)**  
_wanna go for a movie tmrw? ___

Larry felt a little relieved, seeing as it was late and their meeting was tomorrow. Usually Ahk texted him an idea for a date way earlier in the day. He thought Ahk might have forgotten about it.

Larry waited few minutes before sending back a reply.

 **Me (10:46PM)**  
_Sure, anything in mind? ___

Ahk sent a link.

Clicking it, he was referred to the website of a near movie theater, an old fancy one that took reservations for seating and only showed limited releases. The page that loaded showed a list of movie times for the movie Ahk had chosen.

It was a French indie film, with mixed reviews and a name he couldn’t read, let alone pronounce. Everytime Larry thought he’d figured Ahk out, he was challenged anew with a fresh piece of information. 

He grabbed his bag from the floor beneath the bed and took out his wallet. He chose the credit card with the discount and was about to order when he got another text.

 **Ahkmen (10:48PM)**  
_make it last row on the left ;) ___

Larry was now completely lost. But he did as Ahk said and selected the two seats on the left side of the very last row.

 **Me (10:50PM)**  
_Done :-) ___

 **Ahkmen (10:50PM)**  
_u txt like old people ___

Larry frowned.

 **Me (10:51PM)**  
_I am "old people". ___

 **Ahkmen (10:51PM)**  
_ur 40 not 60 ___

 **Me (10:51PM)**  
_When you get to be my age details don't matter. ___

 **Ahkmen (10:51PM)**  
_"get to be my age" larry forget 60 ur fuckign 90 I'm not doing this shit u wanna talk to me talk tomorrow when we meet ___

 **Ahkmen (10:51PM)**  
_Gn lol ___

Knowing Ahk well enough by now, Larry could tell when he was just doing his usual scene and when he was actually pissed. Like that one time he told Larry about his encounter with a Trump supporter on campus or when he yelled about the Western gender binary.

But Larry was Larry and anxiety was anxiety and he began fearing he actually managed to annoy Ahk more than he intended to. 

The phone vibrated again. It was Ahk, thank God.

He pressed the notification. A picture.

Oh.

On a second thought, maybe he wasn't mad at him after all.

-10/24/16-

Standing outside the theater, arms crossed, Larry tried his best to not break the image and smile at Ahk when he ran towards him.

Ahk was fashionably late, as always. With a vintage tee tucked into a black miniskirt, a huge neon yellow fur jacket with pink stripes hung over his shoulder, and a pair of black ankle boots with sparkly heart shaped shades. _Subtle. ___

He stopped seconds before getting to Larry. "What's that about?"

"When you said you’re not going to talk to me until we meet each other face-to-face, I didn't think you meant, completely." Larry said, trying to sound upset. "I've been waiting here for fifteen minutes and you answered none of my texts."

Ahk looked amused, pulling Larry's left hand away from his chest and holding it in his right, crossing their fingers.

"I warned you, though." 

He placed a small kiss on Larry's lips, melting away every bit of fake upset muscle on his face. Larry knew he would probably forgive this man for murder if he were to commit one. 

"Well, hurry up. Or we’ll be late because of you." Ahk shamelessly called. He entered the theater, Larry dragged behind him, their hands locked.

The left side on the last row happened to be the one furthest from the door. They took their seats, and not much longer after, the movie started.

The movie theater was half full, but no one sat in the last row, for obvious reasons, and not much at the row before them as well. Larry felt confident enough to speak without interrupting anyone.

"Do you love indie films? Or is it French films that you like?" Larry whispered, just in case.

"No, not really. I’m more into TV shows, I can’t really focus for a whole movie.”

"Then why did you choose this movie? Or any movie?”

"Needed somewhere dark and private, plus this one seemed boring and not too crowded." Ahk explained, as if it were obvious. He let go of Larry's hand and turned to face him instead of the screen.

Larry went over Ahk's answer in his mind, trying to understand if he missed anything or he was out of context. "I don't understand."

"Larry dear, why do you think we’re here? To actually _watch _a movie?" The sarcasm in this one failed to escape even Larry.__

Ahk's hand begun trailing along Larry's side, stopping when he reached just above his crotch. "That would be pointless; there's a flat screen in your house with far better quality and I have never seen a man more lawfully subscribed to every paid streaming service in my entire existence."

Larry moved a little backwards, trying to change the location of Ahk's hand to a more appropriate one. "Ahk...I still don't think I understand what you’re getting at..." 

The truth was, Larry had a pretty good idea of what Ahk meant. He made it pretty hard to ignore. But it can't be it, can it? _This is insane. ___

Ahk just casually moved his hand back, this time making sure it was partially sliding into Larry's pants.

"You just paid for two tickets to a movie I wouldn't have watched even if I was trying to put myself to sleep. So we either sit here and pretend we enjoy it or you let me give you the blowjob of a lifetime. Your choice."

It couldn't get any more straightforward than that. 

He should just say no. They would watch the boring movie like normal fucking people and Ahk, Ahk would learn to not be so vague about his intentions. 

But Ahk's hand in his pants gave him other ideas. He closed his eyes, not believing himself when he finally said. "Okay. But if we get caught this was your idea."

~

"Mmm sure." Ahk begun kissing his neck gently, hand busy unzipping his pants. "Your jacket."

"What about it?" 

"You’d better put it over my head. Unless you want to get caught." And just like that with a light tug on his pants, Ahk pulled Larry's cock out.

Ahk gave a little squeeze to Larry's tip, drawing a sharp breath out of him which he muffled with a strong kiss.

Larry kissed back, using all the help he could get to stay quiet while Ahk's hand worked on his shaft slowly, getting him hard.

Finally when their lips parted Ahk whispered. "Think you can stay quiet enough when I'm not here to watch over you?"

Larry nodded obediently, taking his jacket off to cover Ahk as he was leaning down.

Larry took a moment to look around, no one was looking, thank God. He decided to at least pretend he was watching the movie, fixing his eyes on one particular spot on the screen.

He could feel Ahk's hand moving back to his cock, gripping tightly at the base. Ahk placed soft kisses along his shaft, the wetness of his tongue running over the tip.

Lips burning from biting into them so hard, Larry knew there was no way he could stay quiet through all of this. Ahk was now moving his tongue in circular motions under the head and it drove him crazy.

He decided it might be safer to let out a silent moan, if he does so carefully he might feel some relief that will help him keep it down.

Only the moan wasn't as silent as he meant it to be. He could feel Ahk around his cock, humming with satisfaction at his reaction. 

"Didn't you tell me to be quiet?" He spoke in short breaths.

He felt Ahk's mouth moving away, probably so he could speak. Letting his hand continue instead, Ahk used the precum and saliva as lubricant on Larry's now fully hard cock.

"I wasn't meant to be taken seriously. Of course you can't stay quiet or I'll be doing my job wrong." The voice came out from under the jacket "It's nice to listen to you struggle with it though. And besides, I love it when you get loud."

Ahk's hand was now moving faster, twisting and pressing a little tighter than before. 

"Do you truly not care about getting caught?" Larry asked, voice way louder than he intended.

"If there's no risk, there's no fun." 

The feeling of Ahk's lips around Larry's cock marked the end of this conversion.

Ahk started working his hand up and down simultaneously with his mouth. 

And as if it wasn't hard enough to hold in himself, Ahk was now softly moaning. Automatically, Larry moved his hand to grab at Ahk's hair in order to stop him before someone would hear them, but it made the opposite reaction, causing him to moan even louder.

Suddenly a thought passed Larry's mind. "Ahk shut up please. I will let myself get louder just, stay quiet yourself."

Seemed like he was right. As soon as he let out a first moan Ahk stopped.

He didn't even feel manipulated, at this point letting it all out was a blessing and he would have failed at staying quiet anyway. 

It was still an improvement since he at least tried to tone it down. Unlike Ahk who couldn't bother.

Larry was getting awfully close, and he was sure Ahk knew that as well, recognizing what pleasured Larry and keeping his rhythm. 

Then he felt Ahk's hand move from his base in favor of tugging on his balls lightly. The sensation was so overwhelming it was enough to send him over the edge. Larry came in Ahk's mouth, who in turn swallowed like a champ.

Ahk straightened up, licking his lips teasingly. "Was it really that bad?"

Larry did not answer. He tried to take in the moment. He wasn't sure why it felt so good, maybe the combination of the sexual relief and the relief of not getting caught, but he never got such an orgasm from a blowjob before.

He saw Ahk adjusting his skirt before climbing into his lap, facing Larry. As expected, he didn't weigh much and somehow, with each leg on either side him, it was even quite comfortable. 

He also noticed Ahk was very hard under his skirt, which must have been uncomfortable.

"I'm so sorry, I completely forgot." Larry apologized.

"Not a problem. I can wait until I get home. It'll give me something to do instead of working on my homework." 

He dived in for a kiss, very subtly grinding against Larry. 

Larry in return wrapped his arms around Ahk’s waist, pressing him closer. 

~

"You know?" Larry said after a few minutes of staying like that, just taking in each other's presence. "I think I should start paying you monthly."

Ahk looked at him, eyes lighting up with joy. "How much are we talking here?"

Larry shrugged. "How much do you need?"

"I don't know about need." Ahk said, using his hands to sign air quotes around 'need'. 

"But." He continued before Larry could interrupt. "Five thousand would be nice."

Larry considered the suggestion for a moment. Five thousand dollars a month was no small amount. But on the other hand, he had way more money than he even knew what to do with, and Ahk did deserve to be spoiled for all he's been doing with Larry this past month. So why not?

"Okay. Five thousand dollars a month it is."

"And you need to fund my self care and high end makeup since it's part of the _experience _." Ahk said, gesturing grandly to himself.__

"Okay, now you’re overdoing it."

"Fine." Ahk pouted, rolling off him and settling back into his seat.

However, it didn't hold for more than five seconds before the two broke down in laughter. 

"Silence! This is a movie theatre!" A voice called from the front rows, followed by some obnoxious shushing.

The irony only made their laughter grow louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter note: the reserved seats is a cause of cultural differences, in maya's country you reserve your seats in the cinema and she forgot it's not like that in the US so Anna tried to excuse it by giving it a reason. Kind of like what we do as a fandom to Shawn Levy's natm unexplained plot holes.  
> -  
> We really hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> We will be updating a new chapter every 4 days.  
> If you liked this fanfic, please comment, it will mean the world to us especially in such small fandom.  
> Or simply if you have anything at all to say about it we would love to hear.  
> Find us in tumblr: @ameliagayhart (Anna) @Sinflowwer (Maya).


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 days too late....but better late than never.  
> Smut is marked with ~ at the beggining and end.

-11/23/16-  
"Where will you _ever _wear _that _?"____

"Like, you know, at parties and shit." Amelia spun in the antique mink coat, nearly falling back into the coat rack. "Come on, the holidays are coming soon, this'll be perfect for cold party nights!"

Wea rolled her eyes and put down the vintage Polaroid camera she was looking at. Ahk went over and scooped it up, knowing Wea really wanted it. She really had a thing for vintage cameras, the older the better.

Amelia threw the coat into their cart, then turned her attention to the jewelry cases.

The three of them were in De Vera, a vintage store Wea had been wanting to go to for as long as Ahk had known her. They were celebrating the fact that, two days ago, Ahk's first official 'paycheck' was deposited into his account. And just in time: for the first time in…ever, Ahk's bank account hadn't had a comma in it.

Yesterday had been spa day. They had gone to the Take Care spa and gotten the full treatment, and Ahk had honestly never felt softer and more powerful in his life. Now today was antiquing.

"Hey, text your sugar daddy for me and tell him I said thanks for the shopping spree." Amelia called out. Ahk saw one of the employees give them a look. _Whoops. _Wea tried (and failed) to contain her laughter.__

Ahk did text him, nonetheless. He also attached a picture of Amelia in the coat, figuring Larry might be curious as to where his money was going. Ahk noticed a few other messages and tapped on them. Two were from this guy (Lance? Was that his name?) Ahk met at a club and had gone down on a small handful of times, and the other was from this guy on Grindr Ahk had been messaging on and off.

_Bzzz. ___

But Ahk ignores them both in favor of an incoming text from Larry:

 **zaddy (2:37PM)**  
_Looks great! Think it would look even better on you though. ___

Ahk couldn't help but blush. His fingers flew over the screen.

 **Me (2:37PM)**  
_lol i'll steal it from her closet later dw ;) looks real warm tho, probs wouldnt b able to wear anything underneath it lmao ;) ;) ___

"You better not steal it!" Amelia all but yells right next to his head. "Meelie, why are you like this," Ahk said exasperatedly, shielding his phone from her prying eyes.

Amelia socked him in the arm. "Hey, only Wea's allowed to call me that, and you know that. Right babe?"

"Right!" Wea calls from somewhere in the shop. The store was mostly empty, and her words seemed to almost echo. More employees give them more looks, and Ahk quickly looks over the shop, trying to seem classy and innocent. A vintage hookah made of green glass catches his eye and goes to put it into the cart.

Unfortunately, their cart was already near overflowing and there was no room for it. The three of them considered this for a moment.

"…Guess this is a sign we should stop shopping?" Amelia asked.

"Probably." Ahk replied.

"Or that we get a second cart."

'Definitely."

-

Amelia adjusted her pearl tiara and passed the blunt to Ahk. "So…you're messaging Larry a lot."

_… What was she getting at? _Ahk took a hit. "Well, of course I am. I'm paid to, remember?" Ahk attempted to pass to Wea, but she was too caught up in experimenting with her new camera, so back to Amelia it went. They were sitting on the floor around the coffee table eating Chinese takeout.__

Amelia rolled her eyes and put down her chopsticks. "Dude, you text him literally every day. You have a date--"

"Meeting!"

" _\--whatever _with him pretty much every weekend, and you're fucking on the regular." Wea turned her attention back towards the conversation and sat down next to Amelia, taking a hit when Amelia held the blunt to her lips.__

What is this, an intervention? Ahk snatched the blunt and took a long drag. "Yes, because as I literally just said, it's _my job _."__

They exchange a Look.

_Fuck. ___

"Exactly, Ahk. It's your job. You can't be…it’s just…we're worried that--" Wea started.

"You're catchin' feelings, buddy. Big time." Amelia finished for her.

Ahk nearly dropped the blunt. _God what is it lately with people I love ganging up on me? _He scoffed. "What? I'm not 'catching feelings', I'm catching a damn paycheck."__

"Look, you have to admit, you spend more time with him than you do with all your other guys combined." Wea said. 

“Speaking of which, when’s the last time you even went out with anyone else?” Amelia chimed in through a mouthful of noodles.

Ahk sighed, and thought for a moment. It was true, he and Larry were together at least several hours each week, and would often stay up late texting. Conversation just flowed so easily between them, time just flew by. Ahk had considered it a blessing before that his 'employer' was attractive and funny, but maybe it would be better after all if he had someone that felt more like…work to entertain.

The blunt, forgotten in his grasp, started burning his fingers and he quickly stubbed it out. He needed some time alone, maybe a shower or a walk or something. "Yeah. Yeah, good, uh, good point, guys." Ahk stood abruptly, went to his room, and flopped onto his bed.

_Well, shit. ___

-11/26/16-

Larry fell back against the bed with a sigh as Ahk came loudly on top of him. There was a brief silence, then Ahk's phone buzzed several times from its spot on the floor under his black maxi skirt. _Well that's familiar, _Ahk thought, remembering that night and smiling.__

"Hey, just like our first da--meeting, huh?" Larry laughed, and Ahk joined in. This time however, Ahk chose to ignore his phone, lying down next to Larry instead. Their first encounter felt like so long ago; Ahk could hardly believe it had only been just over two months.

Ahk could have honestly fallen asleep right then and there, but his continuously buzzing phone prevented that from possibly happening. "Maybe you should get that? Seems kind of important." Larry said, casting it a glance. Ahk rolled his eyes and started running his hands over Larry's chest. "I don't know, seems kind of unprofessional to be on my phone while I'm on the clock."

Larry laughed awkwardly. "Hey, slow down there. I'm not young like you, I need a few minutes between rounds. Maybe even get some more leftovers for fuel." Ahk pretended to pout before relenting. "Well, looks like I'll just have to build up your stamina myself, then."

Suddenly Ahk's phone let out a piercing beep. "What the hell!" Larry shouted, covering his ears.

_Thanks, Amelia. ___

Ahk hopped up and quickly unlocked his phone. The beeping subsided, the phone immediately rang, and Ahk picked up. "Someone better be fucking dead, Amelia. I'm with Larry right now, you know." Ahk put a hand on his hip. Amelia had a habit of hacking into Ahk's iCloud and pinging his phone whenever he didn't answer it. This had happened during several funerals, a few weddings, and countless blow jobs.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry to interrupt your date--"

"It’s not a--it’s not that, okay?”

"Hey, I had no idea you went back to Egypt! How’s ‘da nile’ over there? Anyways, that's not why I'm calling. I'm calling because guess who just got invited to a fucking. Trampoline. Rave. I've already got the glow sticks, and Wea's getting neon body paint right now. Plus there’s this DJ there who's supposed to be like, legit. DJ Ko$ha, get it like Ke$ha? You heard of him? Apparently he just got back from some big tour or trip or something. _Anyways _, just get your ass here asap, man." Ahk could feel her excitement radiating through the phone.__

Ahk cast a glance towards Larry. He smiled, and Ahk smiled back. Tonight had been rather different. Instead of going out to a Broadway show or some fancy dinner, they had stayed in at Larry's place. They had some leftover Thanksgiving food--Erica's mac and cheese was literally to die for--and they talked for hours over wine before ending up in Larry's bed. It was by far their most casual date (Ahk hadn’t even worn makeup for fuck's sake), and yet Ahk was having one of the best nights he'd had in awhile.

"I don't know, I think I should stay here for a bit. Like, I'm on the clock and all that." Ahk watched as Larry left the room, saying something about getting water.

Amelia exhaled sharply. "Please, you totally sound like you just got fucked. You came, you saw, you nutted. It's time to bounce, and by bounce I mean both leave and actually bounce on a trampoline." Ahk bit his lip and listened to Larry move about the kitchen, feet shuffling across tile, sink running briefly. It was getting late; Larry was probably about to go to bed. Ahk smirked to himself. _Maybe I can get him going again before I leave… ___

"…Ahk? You there?" Amelia's voice barking at him pulls him back to the present. "What? Yeah, yeah."

Larry reenters the bedroom, and puts the cup on his nightstand. Its an oddly intimate moment, seeing Larry in such a domestic light. Ahk is again faced with the fact that he himself has become part of Larry's daily life. Even though they didn't meet _every _day, they still regularly texted and sometimes called and talked for what felt like hours. Most of it was sexual, but more and more it was just conversation, about anything really. And now here he was, being a part of Larry's night routine as well.__

And the most concerning part? Ahk didn't mind. In fact, he felt…comfortable. At home.

"Sorry, Amelia, I'm 'bout to get into something over here," He said, wiggling his eyebrows rapidly at Larry, who then burst into laughter. Ahk hung up and sauntered over to the bed, draping himself over Larry.

"Ready for round two?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> will be updating a new chapter every 4 days.  
> If you liked this fanfic, please comment, it will mean the world to us especially in such small fandom.  
> Or simply if you have anything at all to say about it we would love to hear.  
> Find us in tumblr: @ameliagayhart (Anna) @Sinflowwer (Maya).


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "thought this was the comedy porn fanfic not the sad porn fanfic!" Chap tm  
> Smut is marked with ~ at the beggining and end

-11/27/16-  
_shit shit shit shit shit shit shit ___

Nicky blew a hot puff of breath into his hands, trying to get them to stop shaking as he unlocked his dad's front door. _Why did I wear fingerless gloves? Why am I like this? _He shook his head to himself as he entered the (blessedly toasty) building.__

…And immediately nearly died falling over a pair of shoes in the entryway.

Nicky looked at the offending shoes and furrowed his brow. Two blue velvet thigh high boots lay tangled around each other on the dark hardwood floor, right beside his father's usual brown loafers. 

Nicky's body and mind froze, taking in this new information. _Oh god, please tell me I'm not gonna find Dad on the sofa next to some prostitu-- ___

"Morning."

Nicky's head snapped up and he turned towards the voice. _Well, this is new. _There was a young man, maybe a bit older than Nicky, seated at the marble breakfast bar. He smiled at him through a large bite of Froot Loops.__

It was then Nicky noticed his attire: a loose blue button-up (that looked _really _familiar) and… _oh my god, was that purple lace underwear he was wearing? _Nicky stood staring for a few moments more, before finding his voice.____

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Who the fuck are _you _?" Mystery man fired back.__

Nicky frowned. "I asked you first."

M. M. swallowed a bite. "I asked you second."

-

Larry was having a really fucking weird dream. He was swimming in a deep ocean, with these two fish. It had been really peaceful and nice, until the fish started talking to each other.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Who the fuck are you?"

Well, that wasn't nice of his fishy friends.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

Why did these fish sound so familiar? And they sounded so real, like they were really there near him…

Larry snapped awake. The voices continued from downstairs. Definitely Nicky, definitely Ahk. Talking. Together. To each other.

“Shit!” Larry exclaimed, jumping out of bed. He needed to stop whatever was happening downstairs, and fast. His legs, unfortunately, betrayed him and got tangled in the covers.

And down Larry went.

With a bit of struggling (and a lot more cursing) Larry freed himself, pulled on some pants, and flew downstairs. _shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. ___

“Ohhh my god, you’re Nicky, right?” Larry heard Ahk drawl.

_Oh no no no no no no NO ___

“Uh, yup...that’s me. And you are?”

“Co-worker!” Larry burst into the kitchen, nearly colliding with a startled Nicky. “He’s a, uh, partner in the, uh..uh, company.” 

He regretted his words as soon as they fell out of his mouth. _Co-worker, jesus christ, that’s not even a bit believable. ___

Nicky raised an eyebrow, then looked between Ahk (mainly Ahk’s attire) and Larry. “Co-worker? So what is this, casual Friday?”

Larry put a hand to his temples as Ahk snickered. _Whose side is he on? _Larry gave Ahk a look, and got nothing more than a shrug in return.__

“I, uh, thought you were supposed to be at Erica’s, it’s her weekend right?” Larry awkwardly crossed his arms over his chest, suddenly very much regretting not putting on a shirt.

Nicky looked more uncomfortable than Larry had ever seen him look, including the time Nicky’s grandmother had made him slow dance with her at his bar mitzvah.

“Yeah, but I left my red jacket here on Wednesday--you know the one, and I was just, y’know, coming by to...get it….” His eyes kept drifting to Ahk, who for some reason did not have the tact to realize he should’ve made himself scarce already.

_Or, maybe he’s doing it on purpose? ___

“Oh, red jacket, huh, did you find it?” Larry tried to sound casual, but his voice cracked halfway through his words. 

Nicky didn’t respond. He continued giving his father this look, a mixture of disbelief and exasperation. “You’re--you’re seriously going to pretend this isn’t happening?” Nicky gestured to the kitchen in general, and Ahk gave a cheery wave from the counter

“Is this a midlife crisis thing? Like is this just what you rich business people do? I mean, seriously, why couldn’t you be like a normal dad and, I don’t know, buy a sports car or something?”

Ahk clanked his spoon down loudly on the cereal bowl and chimed in. “Those cars are expensive, though. Even at, let’s say, _five grand a month _, it would still take you about a year to pay it off. Surely there are better things that money could go towards.”__

Larry quickly intervened before Nicky could possibly work out what Ahk meant, and started pulling him down the hallway.

“Look, let’s just find your jacket, okay?” He gave Ahk a pointed look towards the front door over Nicky’s shoulder, but Ahk just smiled in response. 

Nicky wasn’t budging from where he stood.

Instead, he leaned closer to Larry, lowering his voice to a whisper. “I mean, seriously Dad, how old is he?”

Larry faltered. He knew from the get go that there was a...considerable age gap between him and Ahk. But from the moment the two had met, there was this connection that made age just...not factor into things. When he and Ahk were together, it was like nothing else mattered.

Larry honestly hadn’t paid it any mind in weeks, and Ahk almost seemed to relish in the age gap. ‘It’s just the aesthetic of it, you know? Very Lana’, he recalled Ahk saying once. Larry still didn’t know who Lana was.

But Ahk was talking before Larry could even open his mouth. “Just turned twenty-three two months ago!” Ahk practically sang before drinking the milk directly from the cereal bowl.

Larry wanted nothing more than to tape Ahk’s mouth shut.

And not in the way Ahk would enjoy.

And god, the look Nicky gave him...it made Larry’s stomach curl into knots. “Dad, that’s...that’s like my age.” Nicky could no longer meet his father’s eyes.

Larry froze. He’d never even thought about it like that. 

_Jesus, what is wrong with me? ___

Thousands of possible justifications passed in Larry’s mind, fake excuses, but none could make it feel right. And those were without, Larry realized, ever even considering including the full truth.

That Ahk was Larry’s sugar baby.

_Maybe, maybe there was no right way to explain Ahk to Nicky because...it simply wasn’t right. ___

At that moment, Ahk loudly pushed his barstool back, and casually walked over to the sink. He rinsed out his bowl as slow as was humanly possible, then--

_Oh god. ___

Ahk stood on his toes to put the cereal box away, and Larry’s shirt rode up his body. His purple underwear was left fully exposed. Nicky quickly looked away, and muttered something under his breath.

Larry was just about done with whatever game it was that Ahk was playing.

“You--you need to leave now, Nick.” He managed to say as he turned Nicky towards the front door. “Just--we’ll talk later, okay?.” Nicky started to protest as Larry pushed him out the door, but then simply resigned himself to being forced out, and Larry quickly shut the door behind him.

There were a few moments of silence. Larry leaned against the wall, and put his head in his hands. _This can not be happening. This can not be happening. _His loop of thought was interrupted by the sound of bare feet walking towards him.__

“So...that was something, wasn’t it?” Ahk laughed nervously. Larry felt an arm go around him, and he quickly swatted it away. Hands away from his face now, Larry finally looked Ahk in the eye.

Ahk smiled, and started slowly unbuttoning his--Larry’s--shirt. “Well, now that we’ve got the place to ourselves again…”

_No. ___

“No.” Larry says, pushing Ahk away.

Ahk furrowed his brows but only for a moment. “Okay, well what about brunch somewhere? Want to go to that Parisian bistro on 33rd?”

“No, Ahk, I mean…” Larry sighed. Ahk’s smile faltered.

“I mean we can’t do this anymore. I can’t have you in this place, I just...well, you saw.” Larry says gesturing to the door.

Surprisingly, Ahk smiled. “Oh, okay, well this’ll be fun! Okay, so here is out. I don’t think we can go to my place because, let’s be real, Wea would have my head and Amelia would definitely try to watch. Movie theater’s still an option, but I think there’s a limit on the number of times you can fool around in a movie theater and not get caught. There’s always hotels, but--”

_He’s not getting it. ___

“No, Ahk, I mean--I mean we can’t do any of this anymore. The dates, the money, the sex. Look, Nicky’s right, this is just some...some midlife crisis thing. It’s not good for either of us, okay?”

Realization dawned on Ahk. Larry looked away just as he saw the hurt flit across Ahk’s face, but it quickly smoothed out into neutrality.

“You mean, you being my sugar daddy?” Ahk asked. “Just because you call it ‘this’ and ‘that’ doesn’t make it something else. You’re gonna end this, might as well call it what it really is.”

Larry tried to look away, but Ahk’s gaze was practically magnetic.

“Ahk--”

Ahk calmly put up a manicured hand. “No. I want to hear you say it. Say, ‘I don’t want to be your sugar daddy anymore’.”

Larry sighed. Ahk waited.

“I don’t want to be your...sugar daddy anymore.” Larry said in a quiet, measured voice.

Ahk finally looked away, and Larry took a deep breath. “Okay then. I’ll just get my things then.” Ahk was up and out of the room in a second. 

Alone for the first time since this ordeal began, Larry collapsed on the sofa in the living room. Of course, he just so happened to land in the spot where he and Ahk first had sex. _Figures. ___

He listened as Ahk moved around upstairs, gathering the few items he’d left there over the previous months.

_Am I doing the right thing? I mean, do I really want to go back to how things were before? ___

There were footfalls on the stairs. Larry sat up, trying not to look so pathetic. He was sure he still looked pathetic, but it wasn’t like it mattered. He wasn’t going to see Ahk ever again.

_And that’s a good thing; it’s for the best, _he told himself.__

_I mean, what was the plan here? How long could this thing have kept going anyway? A year or so? Maybe half a decade if I were lucky? Maybe even...no. _Larry shook his head to himself.__

Definitely not forever. But what _does _last forever?__

_The difference is that in this case, I can't even have hope. ___

Ahk walked past the living room, carrying some clothes and a makeup bag. However, just as he reached the front door he stopped.

“I’m still expecting a paycheck, by the way. For this month at least, and a fucking severance package would be nice.” Flipping his long fur coat over his shoulders, Ahk breezed through the door.

A creak as it opened.

A slam as it shut.

And that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> We changed the updating pace and will now post a new chapter every weekend.  
> If you liked this fanfic, please comment, it will mean the world to us especially in such small fandom.  
> Or simply if you have anything at all to say about it we would love to hear.  
> Find us in tumblr: @ameliagayhart (Anna) @Sinflowwer (Maya).


	9. never gonna give you up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> never gonna let you down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never gonna run around and desert you

Basically this is not truley a chapter as much as a confession that were going on fuckign hiatus until Feb 17-20 (somewhere during this weekend) due to Maya's finals and Anna's lack of motivation without her sun-girlfriend in those cold times


	10. rip natm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> natm was found dead in miami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it okay?

its okay but it's dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen the natm fandom died then got reclaimed by bunch of jedtavius shippers, kahmunrah obsessed & some newbies.  
> were quitting in hope one day someone worthy will continue our legacy in the fandom.  
> so until the Chinese remake  
> that's a goodbye
> 
> P.S: saccagamelia / Tablet guardians / Lanicky are endgame  
> we single handedly created the best ship which is Lance & Nicky and this will always be remembered in our favor
> 
> it's time for our shame to die


End file.
